You Still Have All of Me
by Brathanloverr23x
Summary: New girl Brooke Davis is trying to live a normal life after a tragic accident happened to her. Popular guy Lucas Scott just wants to add her to his list of girls just screw over. But what happens when things don't go as planned?


"Brooke!" I hear my mother calling me.

"What?!" I ask rushing myself to get ready for school.

"You're going to be late, Nathan's about to leave!" She yells trying to make me hurry.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute!" I yell back. I looked at myself in the mirror making sure I looked at least decent.

I was wearing dark blue tight jeans and a white tank with a blue zip up.

"Good morning, daddy." I say kissing my father on the check.

"Morning, sweetie." He says sipping his coffee.

"Come on, Brooke." My brother Nathan says picking up his books.

"I'm going." I laugh purposely taking my time.

"Sis, I'm literally about to leave your ass." He jokes around.

"Nathan Royal Davis, watch your mouth!" Mom scolds him, she always disliked when Nathan swore, but that didn't stop him.

"Sorry, mom." He apologizes as I stick my tongue out at him playfully.

I am _happy, _honestly I don't use that term losely, especially when I first moved to Tree Hill. I moved here about a month ago. I miss my hometown in California, I still don't know why my parents wanted to open a practice here. My mom and dad are both surgeons, I have an older sister Cate, she's in her second year of college she is 5'8 really tan has very dark brown hair with brown eyes we still don't know where that came from because, well my dad has blue eyes and my mom has green. I also have a twin brother Nathan he's about 6'4 jet black hair, and pale skin not very pale but pale and gorgous blue green eyes. We have a very close we tell each other everything he's very protective that's what I love about him but sometimes it does get annoying. I am short like 5'4 which I don't get because both my parents are very tall, I also have long dark brown hair and hazel eyes I am not pale I'm not that tan, my hair is long almost to my butt.

I love my family, people can say we're sort of perfect.

"Brooke, don't forget you have therapy at 4:30 today don't forget." My mom reminds me I turn around to grab my purse and school bag I roll my eyes.

"Got it, mom." I kiss my mom and dad on the cheek before I walk out.

Nathan and I get in the car.

"You okay? Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hate when my mom reminds me." I rolled my eyes.

"It's helping right?" Nathan asked another question.

"Yeah, I haven't had a bad dream in weeks." I smiled convincing him it actually did work.

School wasn't that far from our house so it was a short drive. Nathan usually walked off with his group of friends we've been here a month and he's already considered popular, me well that's a different story at my old school I was very popular here I only have one best friend Lyla. She's gorgeous she's about 5'6, hazel eyes, very tan, and her smile could light up a whole place. I walk up to her.

"Hey, girl." I smile giving her a hug.

"Hey!" She smiles hugging me back.

"How was your date last night?" I ask hoping it went well.

"Ehh, he was a douche." Lyla answered with a laugh.

"Awh, I'm sorry." I frowned.

"It's cool, but hey I have to go turn this in before last starts, I'll talk to you later." Lyla waves away.

I was already late to class so I decided to lightly run to class without looking I ran into someone else.

"I'm sorry." This tall blonde reached his hand out helping me up.

"No, it's my fault, I'm a klutz." I said.

He laughed.

"Are you new here? He asked.

"I guess, a month ago." I say looking into his beautiful bright blue eyes.

"Well, I'm Lucas." He smiled.

"Brooke, Brooke Davis." I introduced myself.

"Wait, is your brother Nathan?" He asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Oh, I didn't know he had a sister." He laughed.

"Well, now you know." I rolled my eyes hearing the reputation of Lucas Scott. Even though I have never talked to him since now he made me sick.

"I.." He was interrupted.

"Lucas, let's go!" This beautiful girl shouted his name.

"I gotta go, I'll see you around, Brooke." He walked away turned round and winked at me.

"Jackass." I say under my breath.

Unlike some people I love school, I mean I have a 4.0 GPA and I love learning new things. But the people here suck.

I can feel my phone vibrating in my purse I reach in there to get it, it's a text from my best friend back home.

_'B, I miss you soo much! How's your new town? I need to see you soon!' _I can't help but smile.

_'Matty, I miss you too! It's not as good as Cali!' _I send the text right away_._

_'I hate when you call me Matty.' _

_'I love you, Matty. ;)_

_"You're lucky I love you or I'd kick your ass!_

_'Psh, you wish ;) i gotta go.. I love you Matthew Richard Saracen! :)'_

_'I love you too Brooke Penelope Davis!'_

"Miss Davis, who was our 25th president?" Mr. Miller asked.

"Um.. William Mckinley." I answered.

"Correct." He was shocked that I knew that.

It was lunch time, Lyla and I were in our usual spots waiting for everyone to get lunch so we didn't have to wait forever to get lunch.

"Why don't they have good food here?" I asked.

"I have no idea, I mean they school is filthy rich we deserve real food." She laughed.

"I'm not really that hungry, I'll probably just get some chips and a coke." I said.

"Yeah, I'll probably just get a coke too. I need to lose weight." Lyla said.

"Are you serious? You do not need to lose weight, you're probably the skinniest person I know, Ly." I snapped.

"I know, but my mom has been on my ass about getting in shape for cheerleading." She frowned.

"You're already in shape!" I rolled my eyes while snapping at her.

"She's just been uptight since the divorce. I mean she's already dating." She rolled her eyes.

"Ohhhhh, are the guys cute?" I blushed.

"Ew, Brooke. They're like in their 40's and well there's this guy that my mom really likes. He's literally disgusting and he's all like hippie and save the animals." She covered her face in embarrassment.

"Oh, he sounds amazing." I joked.

"Shut up!" She pushed me lightly.

"Oh, shit I forgot my money at my house, save my spot." I quickly go to Nathan.

"Hey Nate, can I borrow some money?" I asked.

"Where's yours?" He asked.

"I forgot it at home, because SOMEONE rushed me." I laughed.

"Well, I don't have anymore, sorry Brooke." He apologized.

"It's fine." I start to walk off.

"Wait, Brooke." I hear a familiar voice call my name.

"Here." Lucas hands me five dollars.

"Oh, no. I can't take this." I look at him.

"Come on, you need to eat something." He smiled.

"I'll pay you back, I promise." I take the money and smile.

"Don't worry about it." He smirks.

"I'm still going to pay you back, but thank you for this." I turn away and can't take this smile off my face.

"Were you just talking to Lucas Scott?" Lyla asked.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Why?" She look disgusted.

"He gave me money." I answered again.

"He's such a douche, I'm surprised Alex hasn't snapped yet." She laughed.

"Alex Dupre?" I asked.

"Yeah, her and Lucas have this weird thing, and she'll snap at any girl who talks to him." She answered.

See, Alex Dupre is the most popular girl in school, she's beautiful like dark tan skin, dark brown eyes, light chocolate brown medium length hair. She could get any guy to be with her, but she could also ruin someone's life. She knows everyone's secret. She's really beautiful but she has slept with everyone on the football and basketball team, so she's a slut.

It was after school and I was in a hurry to find Nathan so he could give me the keys for the car.

"Nate, I found you..I need the keys now." I was breathless.

"They're in my bag, just get them." He said.

"Hey, Brooke." Lucas smiled.

"Hi." I tried not looking in his gorgeous eyes.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, well I need to go. I'll see you later, brother." I kissed my Nathan on the cheek and began to walk off.

"Are you and your sister close?" I asked Nathan.

"Yeah, we're really close." He smiles.

"She's hot, dude." I smile.

"Dude, no. My sister isn't like your hoes." He snapped.

"Woah, I would ever do that." I smirked.

"I'm serious, dude. Stay away from my sister." He snapped again.

"Fine, I will." I lied.

"Let's ball now." Nathan said.

"How how are today, Brooke." Dr. Fields asked me.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"That's good." She smiled back.

"So." I try to make conversation.

"Where's your aunt, Brooke?" She asks me.

"Rehab." I answer.

"She finally got help." I answered.

"That's really good." She smiles.

"Yeah, I'm doing better, I think I shouldn't go to therapy anymore." I suggested.

"That's not a good idea." She said.

"And why not?" I rolled my eyes.

"Brooke, what happened to you no one should go through." Dr. Fields said.

"You don't think I know that?!" I shouted.

"Listen, after what happened you turned to the wrong things, what happens if you stop therapy and starting doing them again then you end up right back here." She frowned.

"Look, I know I started using drugs but how is someone suppose to deal with what I went through?" I asked.

"You should have told someone sooner." She answered.

"Yeah, because I was going to tell my parents all joyful." I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you always say 'what happened to you' not the actual word." She asked.

"I don't know." I looked down.

"I want you to say." She demanded.

"I can't." I began to cry.

"It'll make you feel better." She suggested.

"But.." I cried.

"Just say it." She said.

I take a long breath.."_I was raped_." I said.


End file.
